Loss Of A Good Man
by LycoX
Summary: Those who knew Quentin Lance react to his loss.


**Loss Of**

 **A Good Man**

 **Disclaimer: Something that I should have done awhile ago where Quentin is concerned. And also, I refuse to believe that the heroes and their friends only really get together when there's big trouble brewing or a big event like a wedding. And a message to every single one of you blind, ignorant Feli/Olicity fans who continue to bitch and moan about my writing. If you don't like it that much, STOP READING. It should be CLEAR by now that I do not and will not EVER write anything that paints your supposedly can do no wrong and never faces the consequences of her actions Mary Sue in a positive light. So continuing to 'review' my works with complaints after my stating this just makes you look pitiful.**

 **I am one of the few who writes her as she really is, don't like it? DON'T READ. Furthermore, do your damn research. Unless it was specifically stated that Oliver lost his parental rights due to certain factors, he still in fact, has them. So no, Felicity sending William away just cause she couldn't handle that responsibility is just another example of what a crap character she is. Its no wonder the adult version of him seems to have no love towards her and is probably the reason he ended up gay with commitment issues. So if Oliver did or does lose his parental rights, it would be over her little decision that she didn't consult him on. Hell, its not even gauranteed the kid will be safe at this boarding school anyway.**

 **She does what she wants and gets away with it without giving a damn about how it might affect others. And if you don't believe me when the proof is RIGHT THERE, that's a strong case of blind ignorance. I am NOT here to pander to you people and giggle and braid hair while writing out the next rehashed, cliched 10,000th Olicity fic. There are a ton of others who do that so go find them. Hell, if I wanted to do something like that, I'd go happily hang out with the Scira and Stalia fans in 'Teen Wolf'. I write what I want to write about cause I don't see it being done and I write for myself first and foremost. But if someone enjoys my work, that's great and makes me happy to know but like I said, I'm writing for myself first and foremost.**

 **If you see me on the front page of the Arrow section, ignore it cause possibly it won't be something you'll like instead of acting like a whiny crybaby who tries to be insulting in a so called 'review'. Hell, some of you are cowards anyway for coming after me with your oh so 'important' views via the guest feature or don't even have your pm feature activated. The Arrow section on here is not y'alls personal playground either and I will NOT be run off like I've heard its been done to others just cause of my preferences. Now, with that out of the way, on with the show.**

* * *

 **Star City**

" _Star City reels not only from the arrest of former Mayor Oliver Queen by the FBI, who is also the Vigilante known as the 'Green Arrow', but also from the devastating loss of Deputy Mayor Quentin Larry Lance. Who for years had served on the SCPD Force before retiring to work at City Hall following what was thought to be the loss of his daughter, Laurel Lance. He is survived by his two daughters, Dinah Laurel and Sara Lance. We at Star Media send our condolences to the entire Lance family and note that he will be missed greatly by the citizens of Star City._ "

 **Frank Pike**

Frank could only stare at his TV screen in pure shock as the news reported the death of the man whom he'd never had the easiest of relationships with. And even with Quentin's health problems after the Siege, Pike had honestly thought that Lance would keep on going just cause of what a stubborn bastard he could be. But no, instead, he died in a hospital bed thanks to the actions of Ricardo Diaz and that angered him greatly. More so then the whole thing with Oliver Queen being the Green Arrow and he was still trying to figure out how to deal with that as it was. Pike could even start to hear the angry and shocked reactions from his officers from where he sat in his office. Bad enough that Diaz had managed to corrupt their fellow officers but to kill one of their own even when he'd been retired? That was even worse.

 _Diaz, your days are numbered. And Quentin? I hope you're resting peacefully now after this…_

 **The Hiltons**

At the home of the family of Lucas Hilton, Quentin Lance's late partner, the family could only stare in shocked silence. Feeling horrified and devastated by the news of someone they had known for years and feeling even more anger towards Vigilantes in general ever since Quentin had admitted to them that the Arrow back in the day had been how Lucas and most of the unit he and his former partner had had ended up dead when going after an early version of a Mirakuru soldier by the name of Cyrus Gold. Even though Quentin didn't blame the Arrow for Lucas' loss, the family did and were often amongst those who voiced their view that Vigilantes weren't needed and should be arrested. Lucas' death and other events, and now Quentin's, had only been fuel for the fire.

The fact that Oliver Queen really and truly was the Green Arrow especially didn't help matters any either and they all swore to do horrible things if they ever came across him or Diaz.

 **Sin and Ted**

"Man… That family just can't catch a break..." Muttered Sin sadly while taking a break from boxing lessons with Ted Grant.

"We'll be there regardless for them." Ted told her after a moment of silence for Quentin.

 **Central City**

 **Dinah**

Dinah Lance, mother of Laurel and Sara Lance, could only stare at the tv screen in utter horror. Not even registering the crashing sounds of a vase that she'd been cleaning. Ignoring the concerned looks of her boyfriend as the news talked of Quentin and what had happened to cause his death. "N-No! This, this can't be true! It can't be!" Cried out the woman as tears began to come down her face.

Her love instantly wrapped his arms around as she continued to cry out denials of Quentin's death as sobs wracked her body. " _Quentin!_ "

 **STAR Labs**

The men had their heads down with tears coming down from their eyes in a moment of silence for Quentin's loss as sobs could be heard in the room by the ladies aside from Nora. Nora stood near her dad looking slightly uncomfortable as this went on due to the fact she herself had never known the man and part of her really wished she did. "Though the man had his problems and was somewhat gruff and sarcastic, he was none the less a good man. One I was proud to know and even call a friend. The world is a little less without him." Murmured Joe a minute later.

Gaining murmurs of 'Amen' from the others. "I uhh… I'll let those on other Earths know." Cisco said softly with a sniffle.

 **Coast City**

McKenna Hall could only stare in shock at the news of her former partner's death as never had she expected something like this. It was bigger then Oliver being the Green Arrow and as she thought about it, possibly the Hood and the Arrow as well. Her eyes welled up in tears for Quentin and wished like Hell she had been there as maybe, just maybe, he'd be alive right now. _Rest easy, Quentin…_

 **Vegas**

Donna Smoak stared in horror and stunned dismay over the news about Quentin's death while at her waitressing job. Barely registering the fact that the plate of empty glasses had fallen from her hands and to the ground. Shattering in some cases as the tv went on about Quentin and how it happened. "Oh… Oh God!"

They… They had been talking again! Re-connecting after she had to make him leave due to how he had fallen into the bottom of a bottle even though it'd been the last thing she wanted to do. With how they had been talking again, Donna had been certain they were headed back into relationship territory and that had made her happy as she really and truly had come to love the somewhat gruff and sarcastic man. "This… This isn't… No!" Cried out the Blonde mother tearfully as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Unaware that she was being held by a friend and co-worker as she cried her heart out for the loss of a good man like Quentin.

 **Wherever Thea, Roy, and Nyssa are**

Roy held on to a crying Thea as they listened to the devastating news regarding Quentin's death. Nyssa had her head bowed as she murmured a prayer for a man she had come to see as something of a father thanks to how he had been so willing to open his home and heart to her in the time she had come to know him. Tears welling up in her eyes as she murmured the prayer. " _Forgive and have mercy upon him. Excuse him and pardon him. Make honorable his reception and protect him from the punishment of the grave… And the torment of the fire._ _It was an honor to know you… Quentin._ "

 **Detroit**

Mari McCabe had at first been unwilling to believe what a friend of her's had told her in regards to Star City's own Oliver Queen and Quentin Lance. But when she saw the news for herself, she could hardly believe it. As the city had suffered two horrendous blows in a short amount of time with Oliver going to prison and Quentin dying thanks to a man by the name of Ricardo Diaz. And just when the man had only recently gotten his oldest daughter back into his life as well. It was a truly saddening thing and Mari could only hope that Quentin would be far more at peace now in the Afterlife.

 **Wherever the Hawks are**

"I only met him once, but its still a blow to the heart to know that Mr. Lance isn't with us anymore." Kendra murmured mostly to herself as Carter bowed his head in a moment of silence for Quentin.

The Gods only knew how Sara was handling this and Kendra was going to have to call her really soon. And perhaps even make a visit to be there for her friend in her time of need.

 **A British Pub**

John Constantine could only sigh heavily at the news coming from America, specifically Star City, Washington. "Damn, when things go to Hell in that city, they really go to Hell." Muttered the man to mostly himself.

Idly wondering if a Demon was somehow influencing the whole damn thing as by now that city deserved a break worth several years. "Good luck in prison, Oliver. And to Quentin Lance, I'll pour a drink in your honor."

 **Wherever the Legends Currently are**

The Legends team could only stare at the holographic projection of Gideon in stunned disbelief and dismay at the news she had just told them. Mick felt a strong desire to go and find this Diaz man and burn him alive for causing this kind of pain in someone he considered a good friend. It was bad enough they'd lost the Professor in a way that never made any sense to him but for Sara to lose someone this damned close to her? "She may try and push us away, but we'll be there for Sara no matter what." Ray said and gained several murmurs of agreement as Ava appeared with intent to see Sara.

"Hey… Wait, what's wrong?" Asked the Director of the Time Bureau and it'd be Zari who would tell her the saddening news.

Horrifying Ava greatly and rushing off to go and find Sara.

 **Earth-2**

A message on a specialized system created by Cisco and Harry beeped, alerting Harry himself and causing him to pause the movie he and Jesse were watching. Moments later saw him letting out a curse. "What's wrong, daddy?"

Harry turned to his daughter with a saddened look on his face. "Earth-1's Quentin Lance died in the hospital thanks in part to an attack he suffered some time before, courtesy of the villain of the year in Star City."

Jesse was stunned to hear this as her hands shot up to cover her mouth as she looked at her father in shock and dismay. She had only been around Quentin a couple of times but the man regardless felt like an Uncle or Grandfather. Albeit, a kind of cranky, sarcastic, and gruff one. She had even made the man tear up once when she even mentioned to him about the whole Uncle or Grandfather bit and was told by him that it was a role he was proud to have then. Seeing this, Harry came over and hugged his daughter as she began to cry.

 **Earth-3**

The special comm system developed by Harry and Cisco beeped, causing Jay Garrick to awaken from his sleep. "It'd better be a damn good reason I'm getting up at 3 in the morning." Grumbled the man as he got out of bed.

His wife not even being bothered by the movement and seconds later, Jay would feel regret for his earlier words as he read the message from Cisco regarding Earth-1's Quentin Lance. He'd give a moment of silence for the man before speaking. "You were a good man, Quentin. Perhaps I'll see you on the Other Side one day..."

 **Earth-19**

"Why is that thing beeping?" Wondered Breacher somewhat irately as he and his daughter Cynthia enjoyed their dinner together.

Cynthia looked over at the comm system and sighed. "Its something Cisco and Earth-2's Harrison Wells made for interdimensional communications. I… I wasn't expecting to hear from Cisco anytime soon."

The whole thing making her miss that adorable man even more and she hated it. "Want me to take a look at it then?"

"If you don't mind. I… I don't think I can handle what he might have to say right now."

Nodding in understanding, Breacher got up and came over to his daughter to place a comforting hand on her shoulder before going off to see what the message was about. "Ay Dios Mio!" Yelled out the man and cursed up a storm.

Causing Cynthia to look his way in shock as she wasn't expecting that and rushed over to her father. Worried as Hell that something had happened to Cisco. "What happened!? Is it Cisco!?"

"No, sweetie… You remember his Earth's Quentin Lance?"

"Um… Yeah, kinda hard to forget, why?"

Breacher took a deep breath to try and calm himself before telling his little girl the unfortunate news. "It seems some pinche Puto took him from life. And now I'M gonna take that Puto's life from him!"

He had liked Quentin, damnit! Both were of an old school type of mentality and it had been refreshing for Breacher when he learned the man was like him in certain ways. Making him see the other man as something of a brother where the way of Law was concened. Cynthia could only stare at her father in shock as this hadn't been something she was expecting to hear!

 **Earth-38**

The Interdimensional Comm System beeped in the DEO and Kara was the first to check it out and let out a 'No!' before beginning to cry. "Kara!? What's wrong!?" Wondered Alex as she came to her sister and found herself being pulled into a hug by her adopted sister.

Confusing and worrying the woman even more as J'onn checked out what was said for himself. His eyes widened as he let out a noise of surprise before looking at the sisters with Alex looking back at him. "It appears that… Quentin Lance of Earth-1 is dead."

Alex's eyes widened at that as Kara began to cry harder as those in the room, James and Winn included, lowered their heads in silence for the loss of a good man like Quentin.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I had meant to finish this before today but I've been focused on other matters. And if any of you have a problem with my above A/N, tell it in a message or just keep it to yourself. Either way, I don't really care.**


End file.
